Really I'm Sorry
by Binomi24
Summary: [CHAP 6 IS UP] Sehun melakukan kesalahan besar ketika mengetahui bahwa jongin adalah seorang gay. Melihat peluang ini, Kyungsoo dan luhan memanfaatkan situasi membuat jongin dan sehun semakin menjauh satu sama lain. BL! KaiHun. HanHun. Chanhun. Little Bit Kaisoo. HanXiu
1. Chapter 1

**Really I'm Sorry**

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Minseok

Summary : Sehun melakukan kesalahan besar ketika mengetahui bahwa jongin adalah seorang gay. Melihat peluang ini, Kyungsoo dan luhan memanfaatkan situasi membuat jongin dan sehun semakin menjauh satu sama lain.|"mengapa kau semarah ini?"| "bukankah luhan menjemputmu?"| "aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menanyakannya pada jongin" **BL! KaiHun. HanHun. KaiSoo. Little bit Chanhun HanXiu**

Seperti biasanya, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi serta tinggi sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan wajah datarnya. Sambil menenteng sekotak bekal bewarna ungu terangnya ia sesekali melihat ke arah sekelilingnya ketika melewati tengah lapangan. Pagi-pagi begini ternyata sudah banyak siswa beraktifitas, pikirnya. ada yang sedang berlatih pramuka, ada yang sedang bermain bola basket dan...ada juga yang hanya sekedar mengigiti kuku..

di lapangan-.-

Hal pertama yang di lihatnya saat memasuki kelas..heol-.- banyak siswa/siswi yang mengerjakan tugas mereka-.- Sehun-namja tadi- duduk di bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sana.

Botol air minum

"apa yang kau kerjakan" sehun melirik teman sebangkunya yang sedang berkutat dengan..yah u know lah..tugas-.-

"apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari yoon saem?"

"hm" sehun mengangguk

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Ck" temannya yang berkulit sedikit hi- ekhem gelap itu mendecak kesal dan setelahnya segera merogoh tas sehun dengan kasar untuk mengambil tugas tersebut.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya diam lalu membuka kotak bekalnya dan makan-.- "apakah itu bukan untuk bel istirahat nanti?"

"aku lapar, jong"

 **-Really I'm Sorry-**

"jong, kemarikan ponsel mu?"

"untuk apa?"

"sudah kemarikan saja" sehun dengan cekatan merebut ponsel jongin-namja tan, temannya-. Ini sudah jam istirahat. Beruntung sehun sudah memakan bekalnya tadi pagi karena dia harus mengerjakan catatan yang tadi sempat ketinggalan. Oh..dia melupakan jongin.

"hun..ayo ke kantin.."

"tidak"

"ayolah..."

"tidak"

"apa kau tidak lapar?"

"tidak, aku sudah makan tadi. Kau tidak lihat?"

"baiklah biar aku saja yang ke kantin. Hey, zitao! Baek! Ayo ke kantin"

Dan tinggalah sehun seorang di kelas. Sendirian. Dia sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel jongin, menelusuri beberapa nomor-oh tidak tapi banyak sekali nomor di ponsel jongin. Bahkan nomor ponselnya yang sudah tidak aktif tetap jongin simpa k. Sehun tertawa kecil.

Ah ini dia. Nomor Cho Saem. Teriaknya dalam hati. "tapi tunggu dulu" dia membulatkan matanya seketika saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel jongin.

 _Cho Saem (my couple)_

What?

Jadi...

Jongin gay?

 **-Really i'm Sorry-**

"ah..perutku benar-benar ingin meledak!" sehun melirik teman sebangkunya yang sedang senderan di bangkunya dengan ekspresi yang...err entahlah. Kekenyangan mungkin.

"apa yang kau perbuat dengan ponselku tadi, hun?"

"bukan apa-apa. Hanya meminta beberapa lagu yang ada di ponselmu"

Sehun sedari tadi hanya menunduk mencoba untuk tidak menatap jongin. Jongin yang melihat itu agak sedikit janggal. Yah..sehun memang pendiam tapi dia tidak biasanya menunduk dan mengarahkan tatapannya pada buku...kosong? "kau kenapa hun?"

"ah? Tidak, aku tidak apa apa"

"tidak, jangan berbo-"

"hun, pulang sekolah nanti mau bersamaku?" suara seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dari sehun menghentikan omongan jongin. Melihat itu jongin hanya mendesis, sepertinya dia tidak suka namja ini.

"sehun pulang dengan ku" balas jongin cepat.

"eung..jong, aku hari ini pulang dengan luhan saja. Maaf" jongin menatap sehun tak percaya. Bahkan 24 jam yang lalu namja berwajah princess ini mangajak sehun pulang bersama juga. Tapi sehun bahkan menolak mentah-mentah

"kau kenapa?"

"apanya kenapa?"

"jika kau marah dengan ku, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku langsung hun.. Aku sudah merasa aneh sejak kau menundukkan kepala mu tadi. Dan sekarang tidak pulang denganku. Apa kau marah karena aku tinggal ke kantin tadi?"

Sehun melotot. "demi tuhan, bukan itu jong"

"lalu apa hah?!"

"mengapa kau semarah ini?"

Jongin hanya diam.

 **-Really I'm Sorry-**

Sehun tidak tau harus berbagi cerita dengan siapa. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam melamun memikirkan hal yang benar-benar menjanggal pikirannya. Ibunya sudah menyuruh dia untuk keluar dari kamar dan makan, tapi dia tidak lapar. jongin gay? Dua kata tersebut terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau orientasi seksual teman sebangkunya tidak lurus/ Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomor seseorang di situ. Ia harus memastikan ini.

 _"ya? Hun?"_ Seketika badannya menegang

"a-ah kyungsoo~ aku ingin curhat"

 _"hm?tidak biasanya kau curhat padaku"_ terdengar suara cekikikan di seberang sana. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal karena merasa tidak ada hal yang perlu di tertawakan.

"gini..ini masalah jongin"

 _"jongin?! Ada apa dengannya?! Yatuhan..."_

"ya-.- biasa saja menanggapinya. Jongin tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat khawatir sekali. Shh aku curiga"

 _"k k k ya ya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

"dia...gay" detik selanjutnya, sehun merutuki perkataannya.

Dia salah. Dia menyesal. Seharusnya dia tak mengatakan itu pada kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tidak tau apakah itu benar atau salah. Jikapun itu benar, itu adalah aib. Tak seharusnya dia mengatakan pada orang lain. Sehun seharusnya menyadari itu dahulu. Tapi perasaannya tidak bisa di tahan untuk curhat pada orang lain. Jadi...yasudahlah.

"aku melihat nama yang tertera pada ponsel jongin. Nama...Cho Saem tapi ada tambahan my couple. Aku pikir dia pacaran dengan Cho Saem" sehun melanjutkan cerita tak pastinya.

 _"benarkah?!"_

"sebentar.. suaramu lebih menyiratkan kebahagiaan daripada kekagetan pada hal yang tak di sangka-sangka"

 _"aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menanyakannya pada jongin"_

"JANGAN! Aku mohon agar jongin tidak mengetahui bahwa aku mengatakan dia gay. Kau harus berjanji agar tak mengatakannya pada jongin. Aku mohon"

 _"aku janji"_

 **-Really i'm Sorry-**

Masih mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat suasana antar sehun dan jongin semakin kaku. Sehun bahkan menjadi sangat irit berbicara pada jongin. Dia tidak menyapanya pagi ini. Jongin tidak tahan situasi seperti ini. Dia yakin pasti ada yang salah. Tapi sehun sama sekali tak mau memberitahunya apa kesalahannya. Jangankan memberitau apa kesalahannya. Untuk hanya sekedar basa basi saja dia enggan membuka mulutnya

"kalian berdua, datanglah ke ulang tahunku malam ini jam 8. Aku mengundang DJ" baekhyun mengakhirinya dengan bisikan.

Sehun dan jongin benar-benar kompak. Mereka berdua hanya menggangguk meng-iyakan ajakan pesta baekhyun. "malam ini kau ku jemput" bukan jongin. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya, luhan lagi.

"baiklah lu" terdengar suara desisan jongin. Sehun tau, jongin tidak menyukai ini. Tapi sehun sedang tidak bisa berdekatan dengan jongin membuat sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, -lagi-

Sekarang sehun sedang mematutkan dirinya di depan cermin. Benar-benar sempurna. Memilih untuk memakai kemeja putih dengan kerah hitam lalu jeans hitam dan sepatu silver kehitaman membuat sehun benar benar kelihatan sangat manly. Dia tersenyum.

Sudah jam 8 lewat tapi luhan belum menampakan dirinya itu membuat sehun resah. Dia sangat ingin hadir ke acara tersebut. Mungkin efek baekhyun mengatakan mengundang DJ.

To : jongin

 _Jong, luhan tidak dapat menjeputku sepertinya. Apa kau bisa menjeputku?_

Dia benar-benar gugup. Apa yang dia lakukannya? Mendiami jongin lalu meminta bantuannya begitu saja? Haha -_-

From : jongin

 _Baiklah, aku sudah hampir sampai di rumahmu_

Sehun tersenyum senang. Setelah ini dia akan meminta maaf pada jongin dan menceritakan semuanya apa yang membuat dia menjadi mendiamkan jongin.

.

.

1 jam kemudian telah berlalu, dan jongin masih belum menjeputnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahh~ akhirnya~ tiba tiba pengen aja bikin fic kaihun. Padahal oe HanHun shipper sih-.- tapi kaihun lebih cocok aja. Pengen juga nyempilin si seohyun/? Tapi ga tau pas dimananya-.-

Karena ini chap pertama, aku bikin pendek aja dulu. Untuk chap kedepannya bakal di panjangin.

Oiya...

Review juseyooo~ngg


	2. Chapter 2

Really I'm Sorry

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Minseok

Summary : Sehun melakukan kesalahan besar ketika mengetahui bahwa jongin adalah seorang gay. Melihat peluang ini, Kyungsoo dan luhan memanfaatkan situasi membuat jongin dan sehun semakin menjauh satu sama lain."kau egois, hun"| "kabar bahwa kau ini gay"|"astaga! Jongin!"| **BL! KaiHun. HanHun. KaiSoo. Little bit Chanhun HanXiu**

Ada yang berbeda dari sehun hari ini. Hanya melihatnya sekilas saja sudah pasti yakin dia sedang emosi tapi di tahannya. Seperti biasa, sehun memakan bekalnya ketika sampai di sekolah. Sedari tadi jongin sudah mengajaknya berbicara tapi hanya di balas "hm" "mungkin" "ya" tidak".

"kau tidak menjemputku"sehun masih bergelut pada acara makan paginya

"bukankah luhan menjemputmu?"

Sehun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu menghadap jongin. Sudah cukup, dia sangat emosi. "sudah ku bilang luhan tidak menjemputku! Aku sudah mengirimu pesan untuk menjempuku! Tapi kau tidak menjemputku juga"

"bukankah dengan jelas luhan menawarkan jemputan padamu dan kau menerimanya?"

"astaga jongin... ya luhan memang menawarkan jemputan pada ku tapi sudah ku bilang luhan tidak dapat menjemputku maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu menjemputku dan kau menyetujuinya. Jika kau tidak bisa menjemputku, seharusnya bilang saja tidak bisa"

"kau egois, hun" Sehun hanya menggeretakkan giginya melihat punggung jongin menjauh

"Apakah dia bodoh? Lama berpikir? Bagaimana bisa dia marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah di sini, bukan dia" marah sehun pada kedua temannya yang lain yang sedari tadi hanya menatap perdebatan dirinya dan jongin.

Tao mendesis "kau egois hun, kau sudah menerima jemputan luhan tapi kau malah menyuruh jongin menjemputmu. Bilang saja agar di pesta itu kau bisa di temani 2 namja sekaligus"

"bagaiman bisa kau berkata seperti itu, tao?" Sehun mengaga tak percaya. Air matanya sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya yang siap meluncur kapan saja jika dia mengedipkan matanya.

"aku memang menerima tawaran jemputan luhan tapi luhan tidak bisa menjemputku malam itu. Maka dari itu aku menyuruh jongin menjemputku! Apakah ini hasil ajaran orang tuamu hm? Di temani 2 namja sekaligus? Bahkan aku masih straight, tidak seperti kau yang gay" lanjut sehun.

"jaga mulutmu sehun!" kali ini bukan dari mulut tao melainkan dari seseorang di sebelahnya, baekhyun.

"apa? Kau akan membelanya? Membela semua tuduhannya? Kalian berdua sama saja!" sehun menggebrak mejanya sebelum pergi dari kelas itu.

Sehun terus saja berjalan. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir deras. Sangat sakit saat teman sendiri mengatakan hal yang tidak benar kepadanya. Menggaet 2 namja sekaligus? Bodoh sekali dia, pikir sehun.

Dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dulu di atap sekolah tapi dia baru ingat, sekolah ini tak punya atap sekolah-.- jadi dia hanya ke taman belakang sekolahnya saja, memang tamannya itu kecil. Hanya ada 6 bangku taman di sana.

Dia duduk di salah satu bangku tersebut lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mendengarkan musik. Sangat bagus untuk mewakili semua perasaan. Sehun mulai memejamkan mata dan bersender pada bangku tersebut. Seidaknya 15 menit kedepan hatinya tak seburuk sekarang untuk memulai pelajaran.

 **-Really I'm Sorry-**

Dilain tempat, jongin menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Berdiam diri menatap novel inggris yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Oh..jangan pikir jongin menyukai ini. Bahkan dia sangat buruk dalam hal pelajaran bahasa inggris.

"hey, jongin" jongin mengadahkan kepalanya

"ah-hei kyungsoo" jongin tersenyum menanggapi kedatangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik salah satu kursi di situ dan mendudukinya. Senyum manisnya tak lepas dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"ini keajaiban. Bagaimana kau disini?"

"aku sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang. ini hal yang rumit kyungsoo. Kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti" jongin menghela nafasnya dengan lesu

"ah okay.. jadi..kata kuncinya?"

"sehun" kyungsoo tersenyum miris, selalu sehun. Sedikit-sedikit sehun. Apa-apa sehun.

"jadi ini tentang sehun ya? Ah"

Cukup berdiam lama setelah kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan suaranya "apakah itu benar?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung "benar apanya? Maksudmu?

"kabar bahwa kau ini gay"

"ya?" jongin menegakkan tubuhnya. Kabar apa ini? Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan kenapa ada kabar murahan seperti ini?

"sehun yang memberitahuku bahwa kau ini gay. Katanya kau berhubungan dengan Cho Saem dan sudah melakukan suatu ekhem...hubungan..intim" kyungsoo melirik jongin.

Semua kata-kata itu lolos di bibir manisnya. Tak ada beban sedikitpun ketika mengatakan itu semua. Dan sedikit kebohongan pada bagian akhirnya juga tidak membuat kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Dia bahkan seperti tidak mengingat janjinya pada sehun. Tidak- dia ingat janji itu. Dia sengaja melakukannya.

Jongin yang tak percaya akan itu semua hanya membelakkan matanya dan segera berdiri. Masalah apa lagi ini? Belum selesai masalah sebelumnya dengan sehun dan muncul masalah baru lagi.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan. Menyisakan kyungsoo dengan smirk yang terpatri di bibirnya.

 **-Really I'm Sorry-**

Sudah hampir 1 jam sehun berusaha berkutat pada tugasnya. Suara tao dan baekhyun benar benar mengganggunya. Biasanya tidak seperti ini.

Bukan, sehun sudah terbiasa akan suara keributan yang di hasilkan tao dan baekhyu. Tapi kali ini beda. Mereka berdua terus saja mengajak jongin untuk bercanda dan menganggap sehun tidak ada.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi di situasi seperti ini. Mereka pikir dia ini apa? Nyamuk? Sehun segera bangkit dari bangkunya, mengambil buku tugasnya dan berjalan ke arah depan. Yoon Songsaenim tidak melihat sehun, sedari tadi dia hanya menunduk sambil memeriksa tugas-tugas dari kelas lain.

"chan bolehkah aku duduk disini?" bukan hanya chanyeol, dua namja yang duduk di depan mereka juga tak kalah kagetnya atas kehadiran sehun

"tentu saja!"

Chanyeol menggeser badannya dan pindah ke bangku satunya agar sehun dapat menempati bangkunya. Sehun hanya tersenyum terima kasih pada chanyeol. Luhan yang berada pas di depan sehun tidak berhenti melayangkan senyum pada sehun.

"aku hanya sementara disini, jadi aku harap kalian tidak terganggu"

"tentu saja tidak!" luhan dan chanyeol menatap satu sama lain. Sehun tertawa kecil menyaksikan kekompakan mereka saat menanggapi pernyataan sehun.

Sesaat chanyeol dan luhan terpaku melihat bagaimana sehun tertawa. Eyesmilenya, bibir tipisnya, rahang tegasnya, bagaimana bisa ada mahkluk sesempurna ini? Pikir luhan dan chanyeol bersamaan, tidak melepas tatapan mereka pada sehun.

lain hal dengan jongin, dia memandang di depan dia dengan tatapan bencinya. Entahlah, benci yang dia maksud untuk siapa.

Dia benci sehun tidak meminta maaf padanya. Dia benci bagaimana chanyeol dan luhan sangat menyambut sehun dengan senangnya. Dia benci sehun lebih memilih bersama mereka. Dia benci bagaimana luhan terus-terusan menghadap kebelakang hanya untuk mencuri perhatian sehun. Dia membenci semuanya.

"hey lagi jongin" jongin melihat siapa yang menyapanya barusan. Kyungsoo -lagi-

Dia mengambil tempat dimana seharusnya tempat duduk sehun. Duduk di bangku sehun dengan santainya tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"bolehkah aku duduk disini? Aku benci duduk sendirian, mungkin kau juga" jongin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan yang kentara terlihat ragu-ragu.

Namun siapa yang peduli? Yang terpenting bagi kyungsoo, dia dapat sebangku dengan jongin. Jongin sedikit berat sebenarnya melihat orang lain menempati posisi sehun tapi yasudahlah, dia tidak memiliki alasan berarti untuk menolak kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

 **-Really I'm Sorry-**

Sehun sibuk mengatur nafasnya, kejadian satu jam lalu dimana ia tak sengaja memergoki jongin tidak memakai seragam atasnya di toilet membuat sehun berlari untuk kabur.

Ia juga tak mengerti, mengapa ia harus kabur seperti ini. Padahal ia dan jongin sama-sama lelaki. Tapi mengingat tadi- jongin benar-benar mempunyai badan yang bagus. Otot-otot di lengannya-

"TIDAAKK! Astaga, oh sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan" sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai jongin, aku masih straight! Ingat sehun, kau masih menyukai seohyun sunbae"

"kau sedang apa?"

"astaga! Jongin!" lagi-lagi sehun memegang dadanya. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di pipinya. Astaga! Jangan bilang dia merona.

Jangan sampai merona. Jangan sampai merona. Jangan sampai me-

"kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit?" sehun mencelos.

Setidaknya jongin tidak berpikir macam-macam lebih tepatnya jongin tidak berpikir wajah sehun memerah karena kedatangan jongin yang mengingatkannya atas kejadian di ruang ganti tadi

"a-aku tidak apa-"

"tapi kau kelihatannya sakit" sehun membelakkan matanya saat jongin dengan secara tiba tiba menangkup pipinya.

"bernafaslah, kau tidak bernafas"lanjut jongin

Bagaimana bisa sehun bernafas? Detak jantungnya bahkan berdetak 2x lipat dari biasanya.

"LEPASKANNN!" sehun dengan kasar menepis tangan jongin di pipinya. Sekilas dia menatap jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan jongin secepatnya.

Entahlah. Tapi mimik wajah jongin tidak begitu mengenakkan. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di hatinya. Tapi entah apa itu.

-Really I'm Sorry-

"hey kyungsoo" kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum

"iya jongin?"

"apakah kau memiliki pulsa di ponselmu?" jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan sangat berharap

"OH TENTU SAJA! ekhem maksudku ada kok"

"ah syukurlah, bolehkan aku meminjam ponselmu sebentar saja untuk mengirim pesan pada hyung ku untuk menjemputku. shh kurasa hyung ku lupa untuk menjemputku"

"tentu saja boleh" kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sedikit berkutat untuk membuka kata sandi ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada jongin

Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Segera dia mengirim pesan pada hyungnya. Tapi secara tidak sengaja dia melihat nama sehun di ponsel kyungsoo.

Bukan pesan dari sehun melainkan pesan dari luhan tapi menyangkut-nyangkutkan nama sehun.

"apakah sudah, jongin?"

"maaf kyungsoo, tapi aku sedikit lupa nomor hyungku" jongin berbohong.

"baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu"

Kyungsoo  
 _"luhan, bisakah kau menjemput ku?"_

Luhan _  
"tapi aku harus menjemput sehun. maaf kyungsoo"_

Kyungsoo _  
"aku sudah menyuruh jongin menjemput sehun, kau tenang saja"_

Luhan  
 _"baiklah, bersiaplah kau"_

"bukankah tanggal pesan ini adalah tanggal dimana malam baekhyun ulang tahun? Mengapa kyungsoo meminta aku menjemputnya kalau dia juga meminta luhan untuk menjemputnya?" beberapa pertanyaan sudah berkecamuk di pikiran jongin saat ini

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam

"kyungsoo"

"hm?"

"kau apakan hubungan persahabatan aku dengan sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Huuaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga chap ini wkwkwk  
Lega princess/?  
Ada yg nanya "sehun uke kan?" "ini kaihun bukan sekai kan"  
Jadi aku bikin disini KAIHUN \\(^.^)/  
Aku emang bikin karakter sehun di sini uke manly/?  
ya karena emang sehun itu aslinya ganteng ganteng manly, princess bisa apa? :"

Review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

Really I'm Sorry

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Minseok

Summary : Sehun melakukan kesalahan besar ketika mengetahui bahwa jongin adalah seorang gay. Melihat peluang ini, Kyungsoo dan luhan memanfaatkan situasi membuat jongin dan sehun semakin menjauh satu sama lain. "astaga kau kenapa sehun?" | "jongin, aku mohon maafkan aku" | "maafkan aku, Hun. Tapi aku akan membuatmu berjauhan dengannya. Apapun itu caranya" | **BL! KaiHun. HanHun. KaiSoo. Little bit Chanhun HanXiu**

 **Really I'm Sorry**

Entah kenapa pagi ini sehun merasa benar-benar badmood. Untung saja ekpresi wajahnya tetap sama seperti biasa sehingga orang-orang tidak akan tau bahwa dia sedang badmood.

Tao dan Baekhyun masih mendiaminya. Ini sebenarnya sedikit mengganggu dia. Didiami oleh sahabat sendiri sebenarnya lebih menyakitkan di banding bertengkar dengan pacar. Oh. Sehun tidak memiliki pacar

Jongin datang

Sehun melirik ke arah jongin. Tumben jongin sedikit lama datang ke sekolah.

Dan jongin juga mendiaminya

TING TONG TING TONG

Semua murid bergegas ke kursi masing masing saat Yoon Saem datang dan langsung meletakkan tas serta laptopnya ke meja guru.

"ya, terakhir kita sampai dimana?" Yoon Saem langsung melihat ke arah murid-muridnya

"ah..perubahan sosial"

"westernisasi"

"sekularisasi"

Semua murid berlomba-lomba menyebutkan pelajaran terakhir yang mereka pelajari. Biasanya Sehun dan Jongin akan ikut menebak-nebak di selingi tawaan karena mereka asal menebaknya. Tapi kali ini mereka benar-benar senyap

"oke kita terakhir sampai di perubahan sosial ya? Baiklah, buka halaman 54 tentang Globalisasi"

Sehun merogoh tasnya. Hatinya langsung berdegup cepat. Matanya melotot dan seakan akan dia akan menangis

Bukunya tertinggal

PLUK

Sehun melihat ke arah buku yang sekarang ada di depannya lalu melihat ke arah jongin.

Jongin meminjamkan bukunya pada Sehun

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Jongin tidak melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Mana bukumu jongin?" tadinya jogin hendak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tapi Yoon Saem keburu datang dan menanyakan perihal dimana buku jongin

"Ah..buku ku tertinggal Saem. Mianhamnida~"

"lain kali kepalamu saja yang di tinggal" Yoon Saem segera melanjutkan mengajarnya

"ssttt..." jongin melirik ke arah baekhyun

"pakai saja buku ku. Tao bisa berbagi buku denganku. Ck padahal di sebelahnya memiliki buku. Tapi malah memikirkan dirinya sendiri" Baekhyun mencibir serta melirik ke arah sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini salah paham.

Bukan hanya Sehun. Jongin juga kaget. Ini benar-benar salah paham. Jongin melihat rahang sehun mengeras. Matanya memerah. Bibirnya juga bergetar

Sehun langsung berdiri lalu meraih tasnya. Dia berjalan ke depan.

"Chanyeol, bolehkah aku duduk di sini lagi?"

"astaga kau kenapa sehun?" Suara Chanyeol terlalu besar. Semua murid tidak terkecuali Yoon Saem langsung menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Ti-tidak apa apa saem hehe" Untung saja Sehun sudah duduk. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sehun akan ikut di tanyai oleh Yoon Saem.

"kau kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol menyentuh pipi sehun. Mengusap air mata sehun dengan jarinya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari wajah sehun.

"Ya, Chanyeol singkirkan tangan mu" Luhan berdesis melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuh Sehun

"Hei, kau rusa. Lihat ke depan sana. Yang ada nanti kau di marahi oleh Yoon Saem"

"Chanyeol benar, perhatikan dulu Yoon Saem baru perhatikan Sehun" Xiumin menyeletuk mencoba menyindir Luhan.

"Tapi Sehun sedang menangis..."

"haish! Oke Sehun akan berhenti menangis tapi kau yang akan menangis karena di hukum Yoon Saem" Xiumin memutar kepala Luhan agar menghadap kedepan. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan decakan sebal

"kau bisa cerita padaku, hun" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mencoba menghibur Sehun. Sehun hanya menggeleng geleng kepalanya.

"baiklah hun.. tidak apa apa" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Sehun pelan. Entahlah, tapi Sehun tidak jijik atas semua perlakuan Chanyeol

Bisa di bilang ya...mana ada namja dengan namja perlakuannya seperti itu. Seharusnya sehun kaget dan secara refleks menjauhi Chanyeol karena mengingat kalau dia straight.

.

.

Apakah dia mulai menjadi gay?

.

.

Entahalah

 **Really I'm Sorry**

"jongin! Tunggu!" kyungsoo masih tidak menyerah mengejar jongin. Menyamakan jarak dengan jongin

"apa lagi hah? Sebaiknya kau pergi"

"jongin, aku mohon maafkan aku" jongin berhenti

"kenapa kau ini? Kena bisa kau melakukan ini padaku hah?"

"oke aku mengaku salah. Dengar jong. Aku memang saat itu memintamu menjemputku tapi saat itu aku lupa kalau aku sudah meminta Luhan menjemputku. Tolong percaya"

"jinjja... apa masih ada pikiran di kepalamu hah? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat sehun..AH JINJJA!" jongin benar benar frustasi. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya saat jongin benar benar membentaknya

"kau tau? Karena ulahmu Sehun jadi tidak datang ke ulang tahun Baekhyun. Karena ulahmu Baekhyun dan Tao jadi membenci Sehun. Karena ulahmu Sehun jadi salah paham padaku. KARENA ULAHMU JUGA, HUBUNGAN PERSAHABATAN AKU DAN SEHUN JADI RENGGANG. APA KAU PUAS HAH?!"

"hiks..." kyungsoo menutup wajahnya. Jangan mengira dia takut dengan jongin. Oh, dia rajanya dalam berpura-pura. Mereka diam sejenak.

Hening

Hanya suara tangisan kyungsoo yang terdengar.

"huft..baiklah aku meminta maaf karena sudah membentakmu" Bingo! Jongin tidak tahan melihat orang menangis. Dia akan benar-benar luluh jika melihat orang menangis

"kau memaafkan ku? Hiks..jinjja?"

"ne~"

Kyungsoo ternyenyum

.

.

.

Lebih tepatnya smirk

 **Really I'm Sorry**

Saat ini yang terbaik adalah berbaring. 30 menit yang lalu sekolah sudah berakhir untuk hari ini. Sehun sungguh lelah. Banyak sekali tekanan yang harus dia hadapi di sekolah. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di berikan murid lain padanya sungguh membuatnya frustasi _"apakah benar kalian bertengkar?" "jadi kelompok kalian pecah?" "kau tidak bercakapan dengan jongin ya"_

Apakah mereka tidak ada kerjaan selain mengurusi urusan orang lain? Sehun terduduk. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada yang menarik.

TOK TOK TOK

"PERMISI~" sehun menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Oh, Luhan.

Sehun berlari kecil ke arah pintu utama.

CKLEK

"ada apa, Lu?"

"ah..aniyo..hanya berkunjung" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya dan menunjukan ekspresi...malu-malu manly?-.-

"yasudah, ayo masuk Lu" merka berdua ke ruang tamu utama. Oh apa ini? Ruang tamu Sehun benar-benar berdebu. Sehun memang pemalas. Ditambah lagi dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan appa-nya

"eung..kita ke kamar ku saja. Dia sana lebih nyaman" Sehun menuntun Luhan ke kamar. Wajah luhan sangat merah. Entahlah..tapi dia merasa kepanasan

Tidak. Ruang kamar Sehun sejuk. Tapi kalian pasti bisa menebaknya alasan Luhan kepanasan saat ini.

"kemarikan tas mu, Lu" Luhan memberikan tasnya pada Sehun. Dengan telaten Sehun meletakkannya di bawah meja belajarnya.

Luhan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sehun. Mengamati dengan pasti sekeliling kamar Sehun. Kamar yang sederhana. Dengan kasur King size yang keliatan sudah sedikit usang. Lemarinya juga cukup besar dengan 3 pintu. Dan sebuah televisi mini di sebelah kasurnya

"ini bekas kamar orangtuaku" Luhan sudah tau jika orang tua Sehun bercerai tapi dia tidak tau bahwa Sehun menempati kamar orangtuanya

"lalu appamu tidur dimana?"

"di kamarku yang dulu. Dia lebih nyaman dengan single bed hahaha" Luhan tidak tau dimana letak kelucuannya. Tapi dia menikmati suara tawaan sehun.

Jadi dia ikut tertawa-.-

"jadi kau kesini hanya untuk berkunjung? Tidak ada alasan lain?" Luhan mengangguk. Sehun berbaring. Luhan juga ikut berbaring di sebelah sehun.

"Lu, jangan ikut berbaring. Ini kasur ajaib. Tidak sampai 30 menit kau akan tertidur jika berbaring di kasur ini kekeke"

"jadi begitu hm? Tenang saja, aku akan menonton televisi jadi aku tak akan tidur"

Hening

Luhan dan Sehun sama sibuk dengan keheningan mereka sendiri. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengecek akun sosmed di ponselnya. Jangan lupakan. Sehun dan Luhan tidur berhadapan. Tapi wajah Sehun tertutupi ponselnya.

Luhan berbaring terlentang "Hun, mengapa kau bertengar dengan mereka? Ya maksudku Baekhyun, Tao, dan...Jongin?"

"..."

"kekeke maaf menyinggungmu tentang hal itu. Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi"

"..."

"Hun?" Luhan mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping

"kekeke apa ini? Lihatlah siapa yang tertidur duluan? Hahaha" Luhan menyingkirkan ponsel Sehun dan meletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur.

Luhan mengamati wajah Sehun dengan seksama "mereka bodoh, Hun" perlahan Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun

"tapi aku senang kau jauh dengan Jongin, maaf" Luhan tersenyum tulus.

"maafkan aku, Hun. Tapi aku akan membuatmu berjauhan dengannya. Apapun itu caranya" Luhan mencium kening Sehun sebelum akhirnya dia juga ikut tertidur

 **Really I'm Sorry**

Sehun terbangun lebih dulu. Membuak mata dan langsung di suguhkan oleh pemandangan namja cantik. Benar-benar cantik. Bahkan sehun tidak menyangka namja secantik uhan memiliki sisi manly melebihi jongin. Ah..jongin..

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan namja yang ada di tempat tidurnya lalu segera mencari ponselnya. Dia tersenyum melihat beberapa pesan dari kakak kelas idamannya memberi pesan 'selamat malam' untuknya. Ia membalas pesan kakak kelas itu dengan singkat, entahlah..sehun mulai tidak tertarik dengan seohyun. Menaruh ponselnya kembali dan segera mandi

Aroma sabun yang sangat kuat menguak begitu saja saat sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia memakai sabun biasa yang di jual perbuah. Tapi sehun selalu memakai pewangi beraroma sabun agar terlihat seperti bayi.

Dia mengintip kekamarnya dan menemukan luhan masih damai dengan tidur cantiknya. Sehun memilih untuk kedapur menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah selesai, dia makan sendirian.

Ini sudah terlalu larut dan berpikir untuk membangunkan temannya itu

"Luhan.."

"eunghh~ ne?"

"kkk ya. Sudah jam 8, apakah kau tidak ingin pulang?" sehun tertawa kecil lalu merapikan selimut yang luhan pakai sebelumnya

"ah..nde, gayeo~" luhann jalan dengan terseok-seok

"kekeke lu, itu aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Cuci mukalah lalu ke meja makan. Lebih cepat, lebih baik"

"memangnya kau mau kemana sampai aku harus cepat-cepat" kesadaran luhan perlahan kembali

"aku ingin ke rumah jongin. Membicarakan sesuatu padanya" luhan membelalakkan matanya. Apa sehun sudah tau bahwa jongin mengetahui kalau sehun yang menyebarkan rumor kalau jongin adalah gay? Tapi bukan salah sehun juga. Bagaimana pun saat itu sehun sedang curhat, kyungsoo lah yang menyebarkannya

"TIDAK!"

"hm? Tidak apanya lu?"

"kau tidak ku izinkan ke rumah jongin"

"kekeke kau ini bicara apa lu? Kau kira kau berhak mengaturku pergi kemana saja? Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh ke rumah jongin hm?"

.

.

.

.

"jongin tau, kau penyebab rumor gay itu meluas"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huft...aku baru sadar kalo "can i hate u?" chap 2 pendek bgt, mianhae~ *bow*  
Makin kesini ceritanya makin gaje yah?emang :v  
Mohon maklum ya wkwkwk  
Oiya terakhir,

Tolong di review~


	4. Chapter 4

Really I'm Sorry

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Minseok

Summary : Sehun melakukan kesalahan besar ketika mengetahui bahwa jongin adalah seorang gay. Melihat peluang ini, Kyungsoo dan luhan memanfaatkan situasi membuat jongin dan sehun semakin menjauh satu sama lain."kau menangis lagi, hun" |"apa aku boleh mencintaimu? Apa kau merasa nyaman setelah ini?" | "hai, soo. Sedang dengan hasil curianmu, eh?" **BL! KaiHun. HanHun. KaiSoo. Little bit Chanhun HanXiu**

 **Really I'm Sorry**

"d-darimana kau tau tentang itu lu?" sehun menatap horror pada luhan. Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak. Sedikit ada rasa aneh di dadanya melihat sehun panik seperti ini

"banyak yang sudah tau bahwa kau penyebar rumor kalau jongin adalah gay. Tapi hanya kelas kita saja. Kelas lainnya tidak mengetahui ini. Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak ingin tau"

Sehun berpegangan pada sofanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa rumor itu meluas. Apalagi yang pihak yang bersalah adalah sehun. Sehun tidak ingin imagenya rusak karena ini. Sehun takut di bully

"a-aku harus minta maaf pada jongin segera" luhan terlambat mencegat sehun. Sehun berlari keluar dengan cepat. Membuka garasinya dan mengendarai motor kesayangannya.

Luhan yang melihat ini terlalu tidak bisa tinggal diam. Tapi dia tidak punya fasilitas untuk mengejar sehunnya. Sebelumnya luhan ke tempat ini hanya menaiki taxi.

...

Sehun mengunci kendaraannya sebelum berlari ke rumah jongin. Hal yang pertama di temuinya adalah keluarga jongin sedang bercengkrama satu dengan lainnya. Dia menghela nafas dan memegang dadanya. Dia sangat gugup

"permisi" semua orang di situ menatap ke arah sehun. Sehun sendiri menjadi seperti dibekukan.

Sehun mengatakan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan jongin, sedetik kemudian orang dari salah satu dari mereka-ibunya- memanggil orang yang di maksud oleh sehun.

Jongin terkaget atas kedatangan sehun tapi dia masih dapat mengontrol ekspresinya. Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku di situ, di ikuti jongin tentunya

"ada apa hun?" pandangan jongin ke sehun saat ini berbeda saat pada di sekolah. Ini seperti pandangan yang dulu ia berikan pada sehun

"eung..aku..aku...aduh.." jongin tertawa melihat tingkah sehun. Dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke sehun "aku minta maaf"

"astaga, hun. Aku kira apa" namja putih itu langsung menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya. Apakah jongin tidak keberatan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"aku kira kau telah tau masalah ini, jong"

"ya aku tau itu"

"a-aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu seperti itu, jong. Aku hanya salah paham atas kontak Cho Songsaenim di ponselmu dan..dan aku tidak tau harus berbagi cerita pada siapa. A-aku tau aku salah bertindak, jong" sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia ingin sekali menangis tapi benar-benar di tahannya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak "aku juga telah membicarakan ini pada Cho Saem dan dia benar-benar kecewa. Maksudku..dia mengatakan dia tidak menyangka kalau namja sepolos dirimu akan berbuat seperti ini"

"BUKAN AKU YANG MENYEBARKANNYA. A-aku hanya berbagi cerita, apa aku salah?" sehun tampak gugup untuk membela dirinya sendiri

"iya iya aku tau kyungsoo lah yang telah berbuat ini. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Cho Saem, kau tenang saja"

"terima kasih, jong"

 **Really I'm Sorry**

meski sehun telah meminta maaf pada jongin, suasana di sekolah tidaklah berubah. Baekhyun akan menyindir jongin jika ia berdekatan pada sehun, jongin mau tidak mau menjauh dari sehun. Sehun sekarang sudah berbagi meja dengan chanyeol. Sedangkan jongin bersama kyungsoo.

Sehun merasa sakit saat kyungsoo yang menggantikan posisinya di situ. Mendengar tawa dan candaan kyungsoo benar-benar membuat sehun menguras emosi.

Dan lagi-lagi menangis

"kau menangis lagi, hun" chanyeol menatap iba pada sehun. Sehun hanya diam sambil melanjutkan tangisannya dalam diam

"apa perlu aku yang bertindak?" sehun hanya menggeleng pasrah "kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menangis demi manusia seperti mereka. Aku akan menjamin, kau jauh lebih bahagia bersama ka-"

"sehun kau kenapa?!" suara luhan terlalu menarik perhatian, tidak terkecuali perhatian jongin

"astaga, hun! Kau menangis lagi" baekhyun tersenyum remeh saat melihat luhan mendekati sehun dan memeluk namja itu

"lihat lah itu, menangis agar terlihat lemah di mata mereka" jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada kyungsoo. Dia ingin marah tapi ia merasa mulutnya sedang di kunci. Sementara baekhyun dan tao hanya menunjukkan smirk mereka mendengar penuturan kyungsoo. Apa mereka tidak merasa marah?

Bukan hanya jongin, baekhyun dan tao saja. Bahkan luhan cs juga mendengarnya. Amarah sehun sudah memuncak tapi dia bukan tipe marah-marah apalagi di tempat umum. Hanya membuat malu saja

"diam lah, pelacur. See, kau lebih menyedihkan dibanding dengan sehun. Merusak persahabatan orang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan teman, eh? Apa selama ini kau tidak memiliki teman? Berterima kasihlah pada sehun. Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai teman dari hasil sikap licik mu?" cibir luhan dan di sambut tawaan xiumin serta chanyeol, sehun? Masih menangis-.-

Kata-kata itu benar-benar menusuk di titik tepat dadanya. Kyungsoo terdiam. Entahlah, tapi dia merasa malu. Jongin? Senang akan hal itu. Sepertinya sehabis ini jongin akan berterima kasih pada luhan

"chan..temani aku ke toilet"

"tentu, saja. Ayo" chanyeol dengan semangat memapah tubuh sehun

"ya!sehunie~ kenapa tidak denganku saja eoh?" luhan menunjukkan muka memelasnya yang membuat sehun sedikit cekikikan melihat hal itu. Sungguh manis.

"ck kau bicara apa lu? Ayo kerjakan tugas ini" luhan langsung terduduk saat xiumin dengan keras menariknya. Luhan melihat ekpresi xiumin sangat tidak mengenakkan. Luhan hanya menggidikkan bahu melihat itu.

 **Really I'm Sorry**

"ini tisunya, hun" sehun menerima tisu pemberian chanyeol. Di usapnya pelan ke wajahnya yang basah karena dia harus mencuci mukanya agar tidak terlihat sembab lagi

Sehun terkaget saat tiba-tiba saja chanyeol merebut tisunya dari tangan sehun. Awalnya sehun ingin protes tapi ia terdiam saat chanyeol mengelap wajahnya dengan lembut "kau terlalu lama, hun" sehun yang dengan mode speechlessnya hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali

Ini bukanlah dia. Dia tidak pernah merasa sekaku ini pada pria. Apakah dia benar-benar menjadi gay?

"sudah ku katakan. Jangan menangisi mereka lagi. Sekarang kau ada kami. Berhentilah menghabiskan airmatamu untuk para bajingan-bajingan itu, hun. Ada luhan, ada xiumin dan ada...aku. ya aku. Jadi jangan perdulikan mereka lagi" Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan senyuman

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dia merasa ingin mangis lagi. Dia tidak tau bahwa mereka sangat lah baik menerimanya. Padahal dia baru beberapa hari saja berada di kelopok luhan cs

"kkk jangan menagis lagi, rabbit"

"berhentilah. Rabbit? Itu menjijikkan" sehun meninggalkan chanyeol begitu saja

"HAHAHA YA! SEHUNIE TUNGGU AKU!"

 **Really I'm Sorry**

"ah aku tidak ingin pulaaaangggg"

"yak! Xiuminie, apa kau kehabisan obat?" xiumin hanya pout ketika luhan mencibirnya seperti itu. Luhan berjalan dengan lenggangnya melewati xiumin yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya. Xiumin yang melihat itu langsung menarik celana luhan sebelum luhan jauh darinya

"ya ya ya! Apa apaan kau ini! Yak xiumin!"

"aku tidak ingin pulangggg. Aku tidak ingin pulang, lu" luhan cukup sabar menghadapi sikap manja xiumin belakangan ini. Tapi menarik celananya? Benar-benar keterlaluan

"ya! Xiumin! Kita di lihat oleh orang orang"

"ada apa ini?" sehun menatap heran keduanya. Luhan mati gaya saat ditatap oleh sehun dengan tatapan anehnya

"xiumin tidak ingin pulang. Dia gila, hun. Jangan pedulikan" xiumin semakin menarik celana luhan

"baiklah kau tidak gila! Aish!"

"kalian ini pasangan idiot" timpal chanyeol. Terkadang dia malu untuk mengakui bahwa mereka temannya

"pasangan? Oh tidak. Aku dengan sehun"

"tidak, kalian pasangan. Aku masih pada jalanku(lurus)" xiumin cekikikan mendengar penuturan sehun. Tapi luhan dan chanyeol sebaliknya, mereka terdiam. Sehun kelabakan melihat itu. Sepertinya ia salah berbicara

"a-ah bagaimana kalau kalian ke rumah ku saja? Di rumahku benar-benar sepi. Sangat sepi" sepertinya kata-kata sehun barusan membuat suasana sedikit mencair. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luhan juga. Xiumin? Dia sudah tidak seperti tadi. Sehun tidak tau mengapa xiumin malas pulang ke rumahnya. Sehun pikir rumahnya adalah yang paling terburuk diantara mereka

Rumah yang hanya ditempati oleh dua mahluk-untuk saat ini satu mahluk saja- dan berdebu. Sangat cocok untuk tempat uji nyali.

Sehun mempersilahkan mereka untuk segera masuk dan menyuruh mencuci kaki mereka terlebih dahulu. Seperti biasa, sehun menyuruh mereka untuk di kamar sehun saja. Kamar sehun cukup besar karena bekas kamar orangtuanya

Sehun menyiapkan makanan yang baru saja ia beli. Ramen dan kue beras. Tidaklah buruk untuk ukuran kantong pelajar. Sehun membersihkan rumahnya-untuk pertama kali dalam seminggu ini. Dia ingin membuat teman-temannya nyaman di rumah berdebunya.

Dia tidak kaget saat menemukan ketiganya tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur sehun adalah yang terbaik di rumahnya. Tanpa alasan yang pasti dan akan tertidur kapanpun jika sudah terbaring di kasurnya.

 **Really I'm Sorry**

Hari sudah menjelang sore tapi ketiganya sama sekali belum bangun. Sepertinya kali ini salah. Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan. Dia bangkit secara tiba-tiba dan menjelaskan penglihatannya. Dia melirik ke arah jam sekilas

Oh sudah jam 5..

Mwo?

Xiumin menggoyangkan bahu luhan dengan sangat tidak berperasaan. Luhan bukanlah type orang yang mudah terbangun tapi cara xiumin benar-benar membuatnya terganggu dari tidurnya

"aish luhan! Ini sudah jam 5! Aku bisa di marahi oleh orangtuaku jika aku telat pulang"

"ah iya iya aku bangun... kau bangunkan dulu si raksasa itu"

"kau mau kemana? Aku ikuuttt"

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Kau ikut?"

"bolehkah?" luhan tertawa melihat tatapan polos xiumin "baiklah, ayo" mereka meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih berada jauh di dalam mimpinya

 **Really I'm Sorry**

"chan. Chanyeol." Sehun menepuk pelan pipi chanyeol

"mengapa dia seperti mayat" gumam sehun kesal sambil menusuk pipi chanyeol dengan jarinya

"aku bukan mayat, hun"

"HUWAA!" sehun menjauhkan dirinya setelah tau ternyata chanyeol tidaklah tertidur. Tapi sepertinya dia terlambat. Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya sehingga membuat sehun sekarang menindih badan chanyeol

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Awal yang menyenangkan. Melihat pemandangan indah di depannya, benar-benar kejadian langka.

"kau tau hun? Kau ini tidak hanya cantik. tapi juga indah" sehun? Hanya melotot dengan pipi yang sudah sangat memerah

"apa aku boleh mencintaimu? Apa kau merasa nyaman setelah ini?" masih di posisi yang sama, chanyeol menatap lekat ke mata sehun.

"aku..ak-"

"APA APAAN INI?!"

 **Really I'm Sorry**

"ish kalau saja kau tidak datang, lu. Mungkin aku sudah menyatakan cintaku pada sehun" chanyeol mencibir orang yang sekarang tepat di sebelahnya

Sekarang mereka sedang jalan ke depan persimpangan daerah rumah sehun. Agar mendapat kendaraan umum.

"justru itu, untung aku tepat waktu. Jika tidak, sehun akan menjadi korban mesum mu selanjutnya"

"selanjutnya? Kau pikir aku telah berbuat mesum sebelumnya hah?"

"lalu apa kabar jungkook?"

"i-itu masa lalu. Sudahlah. Lupakan itu" sehun dan xiumin salig menatap satu sama lain. Mereka yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat luhan dan chanyeol bertengkar mulai risih

"bisakah kalian diam? Lihatlah, sehun shock melihat kalian" luhan dan chanyeol langsung saja mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke sehun

"a-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh" sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

"chan-" omongan luhan terpotong ketika melihat sesuatu(?) di depannya. Semua yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka menuju arah pandangan luhan

Itu kim jongin bersama kyungsoo

Luhan dan lainnya berjalan mendekati jongin dan kyungsoo. Sehun hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin melihat mereka untuk saat ini. Lebih tepatnya melihat kyungsoo. Jujur saja, dia jijik dan benci pada kyungsoo

"hai soo. Dengan hasil curianmu, eh?" luhan, chanyeol dan xiumin menyeringai dengan penuh. Entah mengapa, tapi mereka seperti tau bagaimana perasaan sehun dan ingin membela sehun

"sudahlah, lu. Jika seperti ini terus, barangnya akan hilang kekeke" tidak hanya xiumin. Luhan dan chanyeol juga ikut tertawa meremehkan

"ka-kalian jahat hiks"

"eoh? Jahat? Lebih jahat mana kau atau kami hah? Simpan airmata busukmu itu, kyungsoo. Kau pasti tau jika jongin lemah jika melihat orang menangis. See? Siapa yang ingin terlihat lemah dengan cara menunjukkan airmatanya?"

Sebenarnya kali ini kyungsoo benar benar tertekan. Selicik apapun dia, dia juga manusia. Dia tidak tahan akan bullyan.

Tapi Jongin tidak menghiraukan kyungsoo yang menangis.

Dia sibuk melihat sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk

"su-sudahlah..ayo kita pergi saja" sehun menarik-narik lengan luhan. Tatapannya tetap ke bawah.

"baiklah..kita tinggalkan si pelacur ini dengan pelanggan barunya"

"kau ini bicara apa lu? Hahha" tawa xiumin. Tidak. Bukan hanya xiumin tapi chanyeol juga tertawa dan akhirnya meninggalkan jongin dan kyungsoo berdua disana

Sepeninggal Luhan cs, kyungsoo tidak lagi menangis. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dn menggenggam kuat telapak tangannya.

"sungguh, lihatlah sehun. Aku akan membunuhmu" gumam kyungsoo

Jongin seketika melihat kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan yang datar

"sebelum kau membunuh sehun, kau lah yang kubunuh terlebih dahulu" jongin meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana kalau ku buat kau yang akan membunuh sehun?" kyungsoo melihat punggung jongin yang menjauh dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

 **Really I'm Sorry**

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Setelah mengantar tiga sekawan itu sampai ke depan simpang perumahannya, sehun tidak berencana untuk melakukan apapun selain tidur.

TING TONG

"haish apakah tidak tau bahwa aku lelah?!"

TING TONG TING TONG

"iya iya!"

"ada ap-jong"

"hai sehun…" jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup "aku..hanya ingin bermain"

"bermain?"

"maksudku-yah bermain, aku bosan di rumah"

"oh..okay.." sehun mempersilahkan jongin untuk masuk. Jongin yang awalnya ragu akhirnya masuk. Jongin celingak celinguk melihat kedalam rumah sehun

"mencari ayahku?"

"hehe tidak.."

'dia sedang keluar kota untuk seminggu" sehun menyiapkan minuman di hadapan jongin

"oh.." sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi 'oh'nya jongin

Mereka hening untuk waktu yang lama dan sehun tidak nyaman akan keadaan itu. Jadi dia berpamitan kepada jongin untuk memasak makan malam

Jongin merasa bodoh karena dia tidak memiliki pembahasan ketika bersama sehun. Oh ayolah, jongin tau kalau sehun sedang tidak nyaman. Mereka sudah bersama sama hampir 3 tahun jadi jongin cukup mengenal sehun luar dalam

Jongin bangkit dan ke dapur dimana sehun sedang memasak sesuatu. Dia melihat sehun yang sedang memasak sedikit speechless. Bahkan 2 tahun lalu sehun tidak dapat memotong bawang kkkk

Sehun sangat fokus dengan masakannya "lalala~ bahkan sek-jongin?!"

Jongin juga tidak tau mengapa ia memeluk sehun dari belakang, dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

Jongin menghirup aroma dari leher sehun. Tetap sama. Sehun sangat menyukai aroma bayi. Dan jongin menyukai itu.

"sehun.."

"i-iya?"

"kurasa aku gay"

 **Really I'm Sorry**

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah datar khas seorang oh sehun. Itu tidak mengagetkan lagi bagi chanyeol, luhan dan xiumin tapi yang mereka herankan, sehun hanya diam sampai saat ini

"kau kepikiran apa lagi?" tanya chanyeol khawatir

"ha?iya? ada apa chanyeol? Ingin ke kantin?"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya "kau tuli? Aku tidak mengajakmu ke kantin, Park sehun. Kau ini kenapa?"

"yayaya! Kenapa kau sekasar itu pada sehunku? Tuli..tuli..kau yang tuli-.- dan apa hak mu memanggil sehunku dengan marga mu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Mengapa harus ada pertengkaran pagi pagi seperti ini?—

"hey guys! Kalian hanya membbuat sehun semakin pusing saja. Ish idiot"

"siapa yang kau sebut idiot hah?"

"SUDAH!" sehun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Apa barusan ia teriak? Ia tidak pernah sekasar ini

"kau…ada masalah hun? Ceritalah" chanyeol mengelus kepala sehun-walaupun ditatap tidak suka oleh luhan-

Luhan dan xiumin hanya mengangguk angguk. Sehun sebenarnya ingin menceritakan apa yang ia alami tadi malam. Tapi apakah mereka akan baik baik saja?

Sehun tentunya tidak bodoh. Sehun tau chanyeol dan luhan menyukainya. Mereka memang idiot, tapi mereka tampan-hey? Apakah ia sudah benar benar gay?

Persetan dengan itu

.

Dia gay

.

.

"aku….aku..han-jongin?!"

Haishhh maaf baru update *bow sana bow sini*  
Soalnya sibuk sama ujian dan remedial sebagainya-.-  
oiya..ada yang setuju ga kalo ratenya bino buat jadi…M/?

Kalo banyak yang mau ntar bino ganti untuk chap selanjutnya/? Ahyeah!/?

Review juseyooooo~


	5. Chapter 5

Really I'm Sorry

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Minseok

Summary : Sehun melakukan kesalahan besar ketika mengetahui bahwa jongin adalah seorang gay. Melihat peluang ini, Kyungsoo dan luhan memanfaatkan situasi membuat jongin dan sehun semakin menjauh satu sama lain. "aku tau sekarang sehun terlihat menggairahkan" | "chan-stophh ahh eunghh ahhh **BL! KaiHun. HanHun. Chanhun. Little Bit Kaisoo. HanXiu**

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING! RATE M FOR THIS CHAP!

.

.

GA SUKA? GA USAH BACA ATUH-.-

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tau sekarang sehun akan di bawa kemana oleh jongin. Ia hanya pasrah di tarik olehnya sejak kejadian ia hampir saja mengakui bahwa ia gay kepada luhan, chanyeol dan xiumin

Mereka terhenti di taman belakang sekolah.

Sepi.

Jelas saja. Ini sudah bel masuk. Itu berarti mereka membolos dan sehun menyadari itu "kita..membolos?"

"persetan dengan itu. Ini jam matematika dan aku kurang suka. Kurasa kau juga" sehun menggaguk ragu-ragu

"jadi…"

"aku mohon jangan mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa kau ini gay" jongin menggenggam erat tangan sehun.

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa jongin tampak kalut seperti itu "hey, memangnya kenapa?"

"sehun.. tidak kau mengerti bahwa chanyeol dan luhan menyukaimu? Kupikir kau cukup peka" jongin menatap tajam kearah sehun

"a-aku tau, jong"

"lalu kenapa kau ingin memberitau tentang hal itu?! Apa kau berharap lebih pada mereka, hah?!" sehun kaget jongin membentaknya seperti ini

"k-kau membentakku?" jongin membelak kaget. Ia baru tersadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat barusan saja

"sehun..a-aku.." terlambat. Sehun sudah menghempaskan tangan jongin dan ia pergi berlalu. Tapi bukan jongin namanya jika ia membiarkan sehun pergi begitu saja

Jongin menarik tangan sehun dengan keras dan menghentakkannya. Tentu saja itu membuat sehun kaget "APA YANG KAU LA-AWW!" jongin mendorong tubuh sehun ke dinding

Sehun benar-benar keras kepala. Ia memberontak meskipun jongin telah menguncinya dengan lengan jongin "yak! Awas jong!" teriak sehun heboh

Jongin menarik dagu sehun dengan tiba-tiba. Sehun terdiam begitu saja seperti terhipnotis tatapan jongin sampai-sampai tak sadar jika jongin mendekatkan wajahnya terlihat intim

Ugh.. pipi sehun memerah melihat bagaimana jongin sekarang. Jongin yang melihat itu semakin percaya diri "jong ak-mmpp" sehun tau ini akan terjadi. Jongin mengeram tertahan merasakan bagaimana bibir sehun

Begitu manis. Mungkin banyak yang mengatakan ini belebihan tapi sungguh bibir sehun sangat manis. Jongin melumat lembut bibir sehun. Sehun sendiri masih dalam mode terdiamnya. Walaupun begitu, sehun perlahan membalas ciuman mereka

Jongin merasa mendapat lampu hijau dari sehun. Ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sehun. Ciuman mereka sudah ke tahap yang lebih panas. Terbukti air liur yang menetes di kedua bibir mereka

Ia menarik kemeja sehun keluar dari celananya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju tersebut. Ia tak menyangka kalau sehun memiliki kulit yang sangat lembut. Ia mengelus perut sehun, membayangkan ada bayi disana hasil percintaan mereka

Tapi bagaimanapun ia sadar, kalau sehun laki-laki

Tangannya semakin merambat ke atas dan cha! Ia menemukan yang ia cari. Jongin menarik pelan nipple sehun

"umhh…" desah sehun

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menatap sehun lekat. Sehun yang di tatap seperti itu justru menundukkan kepalanya malu. Jongin kembali mencubit nipple sehun "nghh jongghh"

Mungkin ia akan menambah list hal yang paling di sukainya, desahan sehun.

Ia merasakan nipple sehun semakin mengeras. Ia ingin melihatnya

Jongin melepas kancing baju sehun dengan cepat. Mungkin faktor nafsunya yang memburu. Ia melihat nipple sehun memerah dan keras. Jongin menelan kasar ludahnya. Jongin mendaratkan bibirnya di atas benda tersebut. Mengecup, mengulum, menjilat.

"unghh nnhhh hhh~"Begitu seterusnya dan sukses membuat sehun mendesah desah tertahan

Miliknya sudah mengeras dari tadi hanya dengan mendengar sehun mendesah. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanannya bergesekan dengan milik sehun-yang juga sudah mengeras- dari luar

Ia meraih kejantanan sehun yang sudah sangat keras dan meremasnya dengan cepat "akhh shit! Aahh.."

"SEHUN~' mereka berdua membelakkan matanya. Itu suara luhan.

"TIDAK YEOL, AKU DENGAR SUARA SEHUN TADI, YA WALAUPUN SEDIKIT ANEH"

Dan luhan tidak sendirian

Sehun memberi pandangan yang sulit diartikan kepada jongin. Mungkin jongin sedang dalam koneksi yang cepat sehingga ia menggagukkan kepalanya dan pergi dari situ

"SEH-un"

"ada apa lu- sehun?"

Sehun memandang kedua temannya dengan tatapan paling polos yang pernah ia berikan kepada orang-orang

Mereka berdua menelan ludahnya kasar melihat penampilan sehun sekarang. Kancing kemeja yang terbuka sehingga terlihat dadanya yang putih bersih, dan oh jangan lupakan nipplenya yang masih memerah. Rambut acak acakan, dan satu lagi yang dibalik celananya

"ehem..kau baik baik saja, hun?" tanya luhan khawatir, ia mendekat ke sehun yang masih memperlihatkan tatapan polosnya

"chan-yak!" luhan menggeram kesal melihat bagaimana chanyeol menatap sehun seperti om-om pedofil. Si jangkung ini memang mesum.

"aku tau sekarang sehun terlihat menggairahkan. Tapi tidak bisakah kau tahan sedikit. Lihat lah, sepertinya celanamu menyempit" luhan menunjuk-nunjuk ke selangkangan teman jangkungnya itu

"tch! Kau, luhan. Berkacalah. Lihat kau juga sedang mengeras, bukan?"

Oke, sehun mulai khawatir sekarang

Jika tadi hanya jongin, mungkin ia masih bisa menahannya. Tapi jika mereka berdua? Ugh pasti holenya akan sangat kesakitan. Apalagi ukuran-ehem-kejantanan mereka pasti tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Hey, ia tau bahwa posisinya adalah bottom. Baru menjadi gay malah menjadi bottom-.-

Really I'm Sorry

"ahh..ahh..ah..chan-ahhh~ oh.." badan sehun terus tersentak sentak seirama dengan keluar masuknya kejantanan lelaki yang sekarang menggagahinya

Setelah kejadian dimana sehun kepergok dalam keadaan kacau. Luhan dan chanyeol membawa sehun ke uks sekolah

Xiumin datang dan kaget melihat keadaan sehun. Ia mendeathglare luhan dan chanyeol, menyangka kalau mereka meng-apa apakan sehun. Xiumin menarik luhan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Yoon Saem dan meninggalkan chanyeol dan sehun berdua

.

Berdua

.

-dua

"asshh ahh aku tidak tau kalau kau senikmat ini hun umhhh" geram chanyeol dan semakin menusuk daging di hole sehun

Sehun tidak sempat membalas perkataan chanyeol. Ia sibuk mendesah dan menguatkan tangannya agar tidak ambruk dalam posisi(doggy)ini. Tangan chanyeol meraih junior sehun yang dari tadi hanya menganggur. Meremasnya pelan.

"chan-stophh ahh eunghh ahhh" desah sehun, menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat

"chanhh aku mauhh-ohh" sehun keluar di tangan chanyeol. Dengan cekatan chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menjilat cairan sehun

Sehun tidak bisa melihat itu tapi ia tau jika chanyeol menjilat cairannya. Sehun merasa kalau itu menjijikan. Ia tidak siap jika chanyeol atau siapapun menyuruhnya untuk menjilati sperma mereka

Chanyeol masih setia menusuk hole sehun tanpa ampun. Tapi tidak lama "HUNNHH"

Sehun ambruk beserta chanyeol di sebelahnya. Sehun kira first sex dia adalah jongin atau jika dia masih straight, setidaknya ia menggagahi seohyun noona. Tapi tidak di sangka ternyata si jangkung caplang ini menjadi first sexnya. Tidak masalah.

"hun maafkan ak-"

"lupakan, sudah terjadi" sehun memejamkan matanya perlahan

Chanyeol bangkit dan membenarkan pakaian sehun. Ia tertawa pelan. Ia seperti sedang mengurus seorang bayi besar saja

"hun, kau masih mau disini?" kata chanyeol pelan

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Chanyeol bangkit dan meninggalkan sehun. Bukannya ia tega atau apa tapi ia sudah berkali-kali bolos. Ia takut kalau orang tuanya akan dipanggil karena catatan buruknya di sekolah

Saat sampai di depan pintu, ia langsung bertemu dengan jongin

"sedang apa kau?" chanyeol menatap curiga ke arah jongin

"aku..ingin ke toilet" gumam jongin

"jika kau ingin melihat sehun, silahkan. Tapi jangan ganggu dia dulu. Dia lelah karena kegiatan panas kami barusan" chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan smirk yang terpatri dibibirnya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu

Jongin berusaha mencerna kata ambigu dari chanyeol. Ia masuk ke dalam uks. Oh, ini maksudnya.

Sekarang jongin mengerti. Sudah terlihat dari bekas dan bau sperma di ruangan itu. Tch, salah dia memang sudah meninggalkan sehun dalam keadaan hot padahal sehun harus menghadapi dua singa lapar

Ia tidak marah

Hanya…

Kesal.

Jongin berjalan mendekati sehun. Ia mengelus surai hitam namja di hadapnnya. 'sehun tidur, benar-benar manis' pikir jongin

"aku tidak apa jika chanyeol merebut first sexmu tapi aku akan menjadi partner sex mu selamanya, oh iya..partner hidup juga kekeke"

Really I'm Sorry

"uh... badan ku sakit sekali. Ini semua karena mereka ck"

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melepas sepatunya dan langsung ke dapur. Setelah melakukan adegan panas di sekolah tadi membuat ia lapar. Ia membuka lemari es tetapi ada note di pintu lemari es tersebut 'belilah bahan makanan, uangnya di atas lemari es'

Sehun mengambil uangnya dan segera pergi.

Sehun merutuki, benar-benar merutuki chanyeol. Holenya sangat perih. Sex chanyeol kasar, tapi sehun suka-ah! Apa dia sudah mulai mesum sekarang?

"ada apa denganmu bodoh" sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri

.

TING TONG

Sehun memilih bahan bahan yang ia perlukan

"sehun?"

Sehun membalikkan badannya. Oh, kyungsoo "ada apa?"

"eum..tidak. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan jongin?" kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya

"tidak usah sok peduli padaku. Pergilah. Aku benci melihatmu" kata sehun lalu melanjutkan mengambil makanan yang ia butuhkan

"sehun? Kyungsoo?" sehun sedikit kaget melihat kehadiran jongin yang (sangat) tiba tiba

"jongin..hiks" sehun memutar matanya melihat bagaimana kyungsoo beraksi jika ada jongin

Jongin tau jika kyungsoo hanya berpura-pura tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk membuat sehun cemburu. Jongin mulai aktingnya. Ia pura-pura peduli dengan keadaan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang di perlakukan seperti itu juga semakin berulah

"aku permisi dulu" gotcha! Sehun cemburu. Jongin menunjukkan smirknya entah pada siapa

"lepas"

"apanya hiks hiks"

"lepaskan! Uh!" jongin melepaskan dengan kasar pelukan kyungsoo ke dia

Jongin segera keluar dan melihat sehun sudah agak jauh. Ia mengejar dengan kecepatan yang…tidak biasa-.- hey, dia lakukan ini untuk sehun . Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Luhan muncul dan langsung mencegat sehun untuk jalan.

'Darimana datangnya luhan?' Pikir jongin.

Ia mendekati mereka berdua "well, luhan. Jam segini kau masih di luar?"

Sehun merasakan hawa hawa membunuh di sekitarnya "g-guys, aku pulang dulu. Kalian lanjut berbicara saja"

"kami menginap di rumah mu!"

Really I'm Sorry

Sehun fokus pada masakannya yang hampir saja matang. Sementara dua orang lainnya sibuk menatap sehun dengan padangan 'masa depanku'. Sehun meletakkan makanannya di piring dan membawanya ke meja makan. Ia bingung duduk di sebelah jongin atau sebelah luhan

ia pikir ia harus meperbaiki hubungannya dengan jongin jadi ia memilih duduk di sebelah lelaki tan itu. Jongin senyum senyum sendiri dan melirik ke luhan "sudahlah jong, aku tidak akan cemburu hanya karena sehun duduk di sebelahmu"

Sehun kembali menatap mereka bedua "hey, sudah. Ayo kita makan"

"sehunie…tanganku sakit-"

"hey, sini kupatahkan tanganmu kalau perlu" cibir luhan

"hunie~ ayo suapkan aku. Jangan pedulikan ikan lohan itu"

"yak-"

"SUDAHLAH GUYS" luhan dan jongin kembali terdiam

"jongin, aku akan menyuapkanmu" terdengar suara 'yes' dari salah satu dari mereka

"dan luhan, kau juga akan ku suap"

"ap- apa? Yah sehunie~ ikan lohan itu jangaannn" rengek jongin manja

Sehun sengaja tidak mendengarkan jongin "luhan, ayo sini"

Mau tidak mau (sebenarnya tentu saja mau) luhan menggeser kursinya ke sebelah sehun

"selamat makan!"

Really I'm Sorry

"aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya di sini. Kalian, tidurlah. Besok pagi kalian harus cepat-cepat kembali pulang" sehun mengakhiri perkataannya dan keluar dari kamarnya

Ia membentangkan kasur dari kamar belakang. Sebelumnya itu kamar adik ayahnya yang sekarang sudah menikah dan pindah ke busan. Sedikit semprotan anti nyamuk ke badannya dan dia akan tidur nyenyak…

..

..

..

Sepertinya.

"untuk apa kalian disini?" sehun tidak membuka matanya tapi dia cukup bisa merasakan hawa-hawa manusia mesum di sekitarnya. Luhan mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa tidur sendiri

"tapi bukannya ada jongin?"

"aku takut dia akan membunuhku diam-diam"

Sehun memutar matanya malas "lalu, kau jongin?"

"karena luhan meninggalkanku, aku jadi tidur sendiri. Dan aku takut sendiri, kau tau itu"

Pada akhirnya sehun menyerah dan menjadi terhimpit karena mahkluk mesum di sisinya.

Really I'm Sorry

Sehun dari tadi menyadari kalau sepertinya ia mulai gila. Ia sadar kalau senyumnya terus mengembang. Teman-teman sekelas sehun hanya geleng-geleng, kadang mengatakan sehun gila atau sehun sedang jatuh cinta

Kejadian tadi pagi...dia benar-benar memerah. Kejadian dimana ia dipandangi dengan intens oleh jongin dan luhan saat ia baru saja bangun tidur

'pagi sehunie..'

'pagi sayangku..'

Ia masih ingat suara berat mereka. Hah..pantas saja ia menjadi gay. Pesona mereka terlalu kuat untuk dihindari

"kau masih mengingat 'tidur bersama' kita?" sehun terkaget dan langsung melihat ke arah sampingnya. Jongin.

'kenapa ada jongin disini' pikirnya

Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan rona di pipinya "kau terlalu putih sehunie ku, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipi merahmu" skakmat. Sehun merutuki kenapa ia memiliki kulit sepucat ini

Jongin meninggalkan sehun begitu saja. Ia tau sedang gugup, makanya itu ia memberi waktu untuk sehun.

"kalian tidur bersama?"

'Huft..kyungsoo lagi'

"hm..lalu kenapa?"

Kyungsoo naik pitam. Ia bisa melihat sehun smirk karena melihat emosi yang jelas terpampang diwajahnya

'oh jadi kau suka melihatku marah, sehun? Lihat saja'

"kau..melakukan apa saja dengan jongin?"

"kau siap mendengarnya? Kurasa tidak. Aku takut kau akan bunuh diri setelah ini"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia sedikit ragu. Tapi sehun keburu meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri.

..

..

..

Sehun memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Xiumin, luhan, chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya melihat tingkah sehun

Bagaimana bisa ketiga idiot itu-jongin, baekhyun, tao- mengusir sehun dari geng mereka?

 _"_ _ekhem..guys"_ semua siswa mengalihkan perhatian mereka sejenak, tak terkecuali luhan cs dan jongin cs

 _"_ _pagi ini aku punya sesuatu yang baik untuk kalian"_

"bukankah ini suara kyungsoo? Apa yang pelacur itu perbuat pagi-pagi seperti ini pada radio sekolah?" chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan xiumin

 _"_ _selamat mendengarkan…"_

 _"_ _kalian tidur bersama?"_

DEG

'bukankah itu apa yang kyungsoo katakan tadi pagi?' pikir sehun

 _"_ _hm..lalu kenapa?_

 _kau..melakukan apa saja dengan jongin?_

 _kau siap mendengarnya? Kurasa tidak. Aku takut kau akan bunuh diri setelah ini"_

"bukankah itu suara sehun?" "sehun dan jongin tiidur bersama? Mereka gay?" terdengar berbagai bisikan-bisikan sekitar sehun. Sehun sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia sangat phobia dengan dibicarain oleh orang lain. Ia takut di bully, sudah itu saja.

Sementara di tempat lain….

…

..

…

..

"kekeke mati kau sehun. Kau akan di asingkan setelah ini"

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya…akh/?  
ya ampun..saya bikin rate M T.T  
kusudah tak suci lagiiiii/?

Oke disini binomi mau jawab pertanyaan para readers kesayangan/?

-sehun gay?  
iya

-jongin gay?  
iya

-ini kaihun bukan sekai?  
sebagai pecinta sehun uke, ofc ini kaihun. Tapi emang gitu, terkadang sehun sok seme/?

-kenapa chanhun banyak?  
ehehe belakangan ini binomi suka sama chanhun. Binomi baru sadar kalo chanhun disini cuma selingan, Tapi binomi jadiin banyak. Maaf /sungkem/

Udah sih segitu aja, maaf ya para readers kalo ffnya masih kependekan. Kalo di bandingin sama ff author-nim yg udah senpai, ini mah sedikit/?

Review again, juseyonggg~

Oiya, maaf untuk rate M yg kurang menggairahkan/? T.T


	6. Chapter 6

Really I'm Sorry

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Minseok

Summary : Sehun melakukan kesalahan besar ketika mengetahui bahwa jongin adalah seorang gay. Melihat peluang ini, Kyungsoo dan luhan memanfaatkan situasi membuat jongin dan sehun semakin menjauh satu sama lain. **BL! KaiHun. HanHun. Chanhun. Little Bit Kaisoo. HanXiu**

Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya ketempat dimana ia dapat menenangkan diri dari bisikan-bisikan gosip sekolah.

"hai sehun" sehun tersenyum pada kepala penjaga perpustakaan di sekolahnya.

Mrs. Ray, dia cukup lama menetap di korea. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di daerah pedalaman eropa. Ia ketahuan memiliki pacar sesama jenis, sekitarnya tidak peduli tapi keluarganya tidak terima. Ia di usir dan disinilah ia sekarang

Sehun terlalu memikirkan masa lalu mrs. Ray. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat rak buku bagian novel dan buku sastra korea. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia tidak habis pikir kyungsoo dapat melakukan itu, wajah polosnya benar-benar menipu banyak orang

Ia memilih tempat paling pojok lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja. ia tidak siap jika di benci satu sekolah karena rekaman sialan kyungsoo

Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan kepada murid lainnya? Sehun adalah type yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya tapi ia tidak tahan jika tatapan serta bisikan mencemooh terus di layangkan ke arah dirinya

"astaga sehun! Kau disini! Syukurlah…" sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tidak kaget kenapa jogin mencarinya. Sehun kembali menidurkan kepalanya

Jongin perlahan duduk di sebelah sehun. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak memberi tatapan simpati ke arah sehun "aku akan menghajarnya, jika kau mau" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

Tatapan jongin mengganggu sehun. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dengan tegap "kau..tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa" lirih sehun, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam

"tapi hun dia te-"

"sudahlah jong…" gumam sehun

"sehun lihat aku" tapi sehun tidak mengindahkan apa kata jongin. Ia terus menunduk. Dengan geram jongin mengangkat dagunya

"kau menangis, hun!"

"su-sudahlah…" sehun menepis tangan jongin. Sehun itu anak yang cengeng, jongin tau itu. Tapi tatapan sehun benar-benar menyiratkan kepedihan. Ia tidak bisa

"sehun. Lihat aku. Lihat!" bentak jongin

"apa masalah mu?! Kenapa kau membentakku-mmpp" sehun membelakkan matanya

Apa jongin gila?! Ini perpustakaan. Siapa saja dapat melihat mereka, apalagi mereka sedang dililit rumor murahan, ya... walaupun rumor itu benar adanya

Jongin mulai melumat bibir sehun. Seperti de ja vu, sehun tidak bisa menolak-lagi-. Ia ikut terbuai di ciuman itu. Menggigit kecil bibir jongin lalu menghisapnya.

.

.

Mereka hanya tidak tau jika ada yang mengintai mereka

Really I'm Sorry

"Sialan! Berani-beraninya dia mencium jongin. Bibir kotor itu-"

"siapa yang kau sebut bibir kotor, hah?" kyungsoo terdiam. Ia membalikkan badannya dan bertemu pandang dengan baekhyun dan tao. Kyungsoo bernafas lega.

"syukurlah, kupikir tadi itu luhan cs"

"kenapa? Apa kau takut di hajar mereka?" ucap baekhyun sarkastik

"kau kenapa, baek?"

"kau yang kenapa, sialan! Apa maksudmu membuat lelucon sialan di radio sekolah hah?!" baekhyun mendorong pelan bahu kyung dengan tidak senang

"ku pikir kau-"

"apa? Membencinya? Membenci sehun, begitu? Oh, ya ampun. Siapa yang dapat membencinya? Aku hanya kesal padanya belakangan ini" tao menyunggingkan seringai tipisnya mendengar penuturan baekhyun

Sebenarnya baekhyun dan tao tidak bermaksud menjauhi sehun saat itu. Mereka hanya kesal sehun tidak dapat hadir di ulang tahun baekhyun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu esoknya sudah bertengkar dengan jongin. Tidak. Mereka sama sekali tidak membenci sehun

"oh iya, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, kyungsoo manis"

"bukan urusan kalian" ucap kyungsoo dingin. Ia membalikkan badannya dan akan pergi dari situ,

.

.

.

.

.

jika saja tidak ada luhan dan teman segengnya

"tapi itu urusan kami. Kau tau apa akibat ulahmu? Seluruh sekolah akan membully sehun dan jongin. Lupakan jongin, dia tidak peduli. Tapi sehun? Kau pikir ini akan baik untuknya?" itu suara luhan

"AKU BILANG, AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU TIDAK PEDULI MANUSI SIALAN ITU DI BULLY. AKU TIDAK PEDULI! BAHKAN SEKALIPUN IA MATI-"

PLAKK

Semua menatap kaget pada sang pelaku penamparan

"jongin…." Mata kyungsoo berair menatap jongin

"dengar kyungsoo, aku tidak peduli kau ingin menghancurkanku, merusak reputasiku, ak-"

"KAU YANG HARUS MENDENGARKANKU! AKU TIDAK BERNIAT MENGHANCURKANMU! AKU MEMBENCI DIA! AKU MENCINTAIMU, JONG! Aku..aku…"

"kyungsoo, dengar! Aku tidak bisa, okay? Ak-mmpp" sehun menatap tak percaya di depannya. Kyungsoo mencium jongin di depan umum?! Di depan teman temannya?! Di depan dia?!

"ck si pelacur itu…" desis luhan dan langsung saja di sikut xiumin

Tau kalau jongin tidak membalas, ciuman mereka terlepas begitu "sudah puas menciumku?" kyungsoo hanya menggeleng

"pelacur mana yang puas hanya sekali ciuman"

"luhan!" xiumin lagi lagi memperingatkan temannya yang tidak tau situasi seperti ini

Jongin menarik tangan sehun. Ia menatap dalam ke arah sehun. Sehun bingung harus beraksi seperti apa. Ini memalukan. Apa yang jongin lakukan sebenarnya? Pikir sehun

"sehun, di depan mereka" jongin menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya "di depan mereka, aku ingin kau jadi milikku"

Krik krik krik

Sehun menatap bingung kearah jongin. Apa ia harus menjawabnya? Jujur, ia juga mencintai jongin. Sangat. Tapi bagaimana dengan luhan dan chanyeol? Sekilas sehun dapat melihat tatapan kekecewaan dari luhan dan chanyeol.

Sehun tidak berniat untuk memberi harapan kepadan chanyeol dan luhan. Ia hanya takut kalau mereka akan membencinya setelah ini. Oh sepertinya sehun tidak tau, bagaimana pun dia, tidak ada yang bisa membencinya-kecuali kyungsoo-

"aku…kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat,jong. maaf"

Really I'm Sorry

Namja itu menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Ia tak mau namja yang beberapa menit yang lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu mati kedinginan. Ia memeluk erat namja cantiknya-setidaknya itu menurut dia- seakan akan tidak akan melepas pelukan itu untuk selamanya

"sesak, jong" terdengar suara protes di ikuti tawa kecil dari mulut salah satu dari mereka

"kkk suruh siapa kau begitu menarik untuk di peluk?"

"ha? Jadi aku hanya menarik untuk di peluk?" ugh jangan salahkan jongin jika tiba-tiba mencium cute pout kekasihnya ini

"bukan begitu sehun sayang… hanya saja yah..begitulah. jangan di bahas" sejenak mereka terdiam

"hun" panggil jongin, yang hanya di balas 'hm' oleh namja di sampingnya sekarang

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan membalas pernyataan cintaku di sekolah tadi secepat ini. Aku kira aku akan menunggu untuk beberapa tahun-"

"jangan lebay jong. Bintangnya indah"

Yap. Sekarang mereka sedang di halaman belakang rumah jongin. Tidur di rerumputan yang beralaskan sprei kasur jongin dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Oh- jika kalian pikir tadi mereka habis melakukan this n' that, aku rasa kalian harus mebersihkan pikiran kalian kkk. Karena pada nyatanya mereka hanya berbaring di bawah indahnya sinar bulan

"kau tidak berpikir jika kau lebih indah?" jongin tersenyum jail melihat semburat merah merambat di pipi sehun

"tch"

"kau sedang malu, aku maklumi itu kkk"

"siapa bilang? Aku hanya…hanya kedinginan"

"ah jinjja?" tanya jongin dengan tampang pura-pura kaget "kalau begitu, sini ku peluk" dan muka sehun semakin memerah

Sehun diam di perlalukan seperti itu. Ia menikmati momennya bersama jongin seperti ini. Besok ia harus kembali ke sekolah. Dan itu berarti harus menghadapi cemoohan dari siswa lain. Walaupun jongin, luhan, chanyeol dan lainnya sudah mengancam mereka. Tapi tetap saja ia di bully diam diam

Yang sehun herankan, kenapa hanya dia? Oke, sehun tidak bermaksud mengajak jongin untuk ikutan menderita. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak berani terhadap jongin. Jangankan bully secara langsung, berbisik di dekat jongin saja mereka tidak berani?

Apa ia terlalu lemah? Hei itu tidak masuk akal. Walaupun posisi ia adalah bottom-untuk sekarang ini- tidak di pungkiri kalau ia juga tegas dan dingin. Hampir sama dengan jongin, sahabatnya-itu dulu/?- mengapa mereka memperlakukan ia dan jongin berbeda? Sehun merasa kalau ada yang salah pada masalah ini

"JONGIN!" mereka berdua terkejut mendengar dari pintu belakang.

'itu siapa?' pikir sehun

"eomma?!"

"itu ibumu?" tanya sehun

"bukan, hun" jongin tersenyum "dia calon mertuamu" sehun sweatdrop

"ya, stupid. Itu sama saja dia ibumu. Cih, lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya kekasihku ini. ingin menggombal tapi gagal" mereka berdua terkekeh

Sepertinya mereka melupakan seseorang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan lovey dovey mereka "YA!"

Jongin kembali sadar "omo omo maaf eomma!" jongin berlari menuju pintu diikuti sehun

"jongin, siapa dia? Omo~ manisnya…" langsung mendekati sehun dan mencubit pipinya. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat itu "dia calon menantumu ma"

"jinjja? Wah… ayo masuk" sehun di tarik menuju k dalam rumah dan meninggalkan jongin sendirian di luar "ck dasar"

.

.

"ne, terima kasih atas hidangan makan malamnya" sehun membungkuk 90 derajat

Mrs. Kim tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala sehun. Mrs. Kim awalnya menyuruh jongin untuk mengantarkan sehun tapi sehun menolaknya dengan halus. Setelah melewati pagar rumah jongin, sehun langsung berjalan ke arah halte bus

"lama sekali" desis sehun. sudah 30 menit ia menunggu dan tidak ada hasil. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki saja. Toh rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh

BRAKK

"maaf maaf" sehun segera mengumpulkan buku buku yang berjatuhan akibat tabrakannya dengan seseorang

"sehunku?" sehun tau suara dan gaya bicara ini "chanyeol?-.-"

"sehunku kenapa disini hum? Kau bisa saja di culik"

"sudahlah yeol, jangan lebay. Aku pergi dulu" tangan itu segera di cegah chanyeol. "aku antar ya?"

.

"sehun, apa kau sendiri di rumah? Ayahmu pergi?"

"tidak, yeol. Ayahku sedang di rumah sekarang"

Mereka berdua terus menyusuri jalan menuju rumah sehun "padahal aku ingin menginap" gumam chanyeol

"menginap?"

"kau mendengarnya ya? Ehehe" cengir chanyeol. Padahal chanyeol memang sengaja bergumam dekat telinga sehun-.-

"kalau ingin menginap, silahkan. Tidak ada yang melarang" sehun tersenyum

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias "terima kasih, hun!"

.

"apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita satu kasur?"

Sehun memandang kearah chanyeol "apa masalah- ah! Apa kau mulai berpikir mesum?-.- jangan sekarang yeol" chanyeol menyengir dan mengangguk mengerti

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah chanyeol. Sehun membalikkan badannya membelakangin chanyeol "yeol-.-" desis sehun ketika tangan chanyeol merambat ke pinggangnya

Dengan sangat berat, chanyeol menarik tangannya. Bisa satu kasur saja dia sudah sangat senang.

Tidak beberapa lama, dengkuran halus sehun mulai terdengar. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mencoba memeluk pinggang sehun. tidak ada penolakan sekarang.

KRING

KRING

Chanyeol melirik ke arah ponsel di atas kepala sehun

 _Jongin_

Jongin?

"hallo?"

"….."

"aku memang chanyeol, jong-.-"

"….."

"kkkk wae? Aku sekarang di rumah, bahkannnn aku di kamar dan sekasur dengan sehun"

"….."

"sudahlah jong, aku sedang sibuk…bersama sehun" chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan bisikan menggoda. Padahal orang di sebelahnya hanya tertidur pulas

.

.

Sehun menapaki sekolahnya dengan ekspresi yang biasa. Tidak ada yangh menarik. Ah! Itu teman temannya "yeol! Han! Xiu!" mereka bertiga menoleh ke sehun dan tersenyum. Oh, tidak semua. Luhan hanya menampilkan poker face khas luhan

"kau kenapa lu? Badmood" luhan hanya diam. Sementara hanyeol hanya terkikik kecil

"kenapa chanyeol menginap di rumahmu tapi kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" sehun semakin bingung. Maksudnya, untuk apa ia memberitahu pada luhan?

"ah…itu..aku lupa. Maaf"

"nah! Masalah sudah selesai ayo kekelas!" xiumin dengan kasar menarik tangan luhan. Ia tidak tahan melihat sirat kecemburuan di mata luhan ke sehun

Mereka berempat terus terusan tertawa sepanjang lorong koridor. Membahas semua. Ya semua. Semua hal yang terjadi pada mereka. Sehun tersenyum, dia mendapat sahabat yang baik sekali sekarang

"e-eh?" semua disitu terkaget melihat sehun tiba tiba di tarik oleh..jongin?

"ada apa jong?"

Jongin diam saja tapi tetap menarik sehun ketempat yang sepi

Jongin menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu menghembuskannya "kau tadi malam tidur dengan chanyeol?" sehun mengangguk dengan polos

Mereka hening

"kenapa diam?" kesal jongin

"lalu aku harus apa?" sehun kembali menatap jongin dengan polos

"ya seharusnya kau tanya, darimana aku tau kau tidur dengan chanyeol atau apalah-.-" jongin sangat menyayangkan lemotnya sehun ini. di saat seperti ini sehun tidak seharusnya lemot

"darimana kau tau aku tidur dengan chanyeol?" tanya sehun

Jongin hanya sweat drop "apa? Aku salah lagi?" tanya sehun lagi.

"sudahlah, ayo kita kembali kekelas" sehun mulai merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun sangat jelas jongin sedang kecewa tapi ia tidak tau mengapa jongin seperti itu

GREB

Sehun menahan tangan jongin "ada apa jong?"

Cukup. Emosi jongin sudah di puncaknya. Mengapa sehun tidak peka hah? "kau ini! lemot atau memang ada keterlambatan di otakmu hah?!" jongin terlalu kasar

"apa kau pikir aku ini hanya boneka teddy bearmu yang bisa kau lakukan seenakmu? Kau tidak lebih dari manusia yang memiliki kelemotan di atas rata rata" ia tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada sehun

Mata sehun berkaca kaca. Jongin tidak pernah seemosi ini. dulu ia juga lemot tapi tidak sampai berkata kasar seperti itu "se-sehun..ak-aku" jongin ingin menjelaskan tapi-

terlambat

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah menangis dan meninggalkan jongin yang menyesal

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kemarin kemarin itu ga berani lanjutin ff ini karna puasa #halah

Wkwkwk soalnya kan kalo mau lanjutin fic harus baca yang sebelumnya biar dapet pencerahan/?

Oiya, plis review


End file.
